Merit Badges for Gundams
by FormicaryCrane
Summary: Can the Gundams handle the Cub Scouts? You'll have to read to find out. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Merit Badges for Gundams  
  
-JRC  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Gundams are lounging around a small apartment on the far end of a broken down city district. They are currently on a rather dreary, uneventful mission, which was thankfully coming to a close. Quatra is trying to coax Trowa into a game of "Twister," and not succeeding. Heero and Wu Fei are watching, indifferently, for lack of anything better to do. In the other room, Duo is talking on the telephone.  
  
Duo: Yeah, of course we'll do it. We'd be happy to. Haha, well, I'm not entirely sure if I can speak on behalf of my partners  
  
Duo hangs up the phone and enters the room where the Gundams are lounging.  
  
Duo: (Loudly) Okay, guys, new assignment.  
  
Heero: (Standing up excitedly) Do I get to drive an ambulance?  
  
Duo: No. No you won't. Actually, this isn't really like any mission we've ever done before. It's sort of a…  
  
Quatra: (Interrupting) Will I get to wear a…  
  
Duo: No, don't finish that sentence. Stop interrupting me or I'll sic Deathsythe on the lot of you!  
  
Quatra: (Unheeding)…Cub Scout uniform?  
  
Duo: Actually, (scratching his head) yes.  
  
Wu Fei and Heero exchange frightened glances, both at a loss for words. The only one who managed to find his voice was Trowa.  
  
Trowa: Why exactly are we going to be Cub Scouts?  
  
Duo: Well, why do you guys think?  
  
Trowa stares blankly.  
  
Duo: We're going to do something positive for the community without the aid of our gundams. We're going to be Cub Scouts!  
  
Wu Fei: Why Cub Scouts? Aren't we a little old for that? Why not Boy Scouts?  
  
Duo: Well, that was the original plan, but I didn't think that would be as much fun.  
  
Quatre shrieks and lunges for a nearby lamp. Heero grumbles. Wu Fei puts on a jacket, then takes it off again, then sneezes. All Gundams exit.  
  
Later that day the Gundams gather in a Scouting Supply shop. Quatra comes out of the fitting room.  
  
Quatra: Well? How do I look?  
  
Duo: You know, they sell uniforms in our size, Quatra.  
  
Quatra: (Enflamed) What are you talking about? This is my size!  
  
Duo: Come on, if those shorts were any tighter, Heero's Barbie dolls could wear them.  
  
Heero: (Defensively) they're not Barbie dolls they're Little Princess Girls. No one understands me!  
  
Heero storms out of the shop. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The Gundams are gathered in a gym at their first Cub Scout meeting. The majority of the Gundams seemed to be taking the dramatic change in environment in stride, in fact, Duo and Quatra seemed to be almost enjoying it. Heero and Wu Fei did not seem to be enjoying the childish atmosphere. A large man was approaching the podium in the center, occasionally having to punt a small child out of his path.  
  
Scout Leader- Welcome everyone! How is everyone today?  
  
(Unintelligible yelling from all except the Gundams)  
  
Scout Leader- That's great. Is everyone ready to earn some badges?  
  
(Crowd noise rises once more)  
  
Scout Leader- Okay then!  
  
Trowa- Somehow that Scout Leader is capable of deciphering the seemingly incoherent ramblings of the crowd. Their code is somewhat barbaric, but quite effective.  
  
Duo- (Smacks forehead) You read way too much into everything, you know that?  
  
Scout Leader- All right. Well, in the spirit of improving the mind and the body, our first task is going to be arts and crafts. Bring your noggin and be here at 700 sharp tomorrow!  
  
Scouts- …  
  
Scout Leader- Just be here after pokemon, okay?  
  
Later that day the Gundams chill at their apartment. All the Gundams are playing "Risk." Quatra has settled in Australia, and Wu Fei and Trowa are dueling it out in Europe.  
  
Wu Fei- I still say this mission is pointless.  
  
Quatra- It's nice to have a mission without a point for once. We've all been overworked. (Making sense for once) If we keep up like we have been we'll all lose our minds.  
  
Heero- Gundam pilots endure all. We don't know what it means to be overworked. (Gets up and turns on the radio. Runs around the living room frantically, waving his arms at his sides. He begins to sing.) Hey now, you're an all star, get your game on. Go play…  
  
Radio- And Newsom steps up to the plate, hoping to earn the tying run…  
  
Duo- Is he aware he's singing along to a baseball game?  
  
Trowa- (Joins Heero in circling the living room, with an entirely different song) Do you believe in life after love? I can feel something inside me say, I really don't think you're strong enough, yeah…  
  
Wu Fei- (Jumping up on the coffee table) Oops, I did it again, I made you believe…  
  
Duo- I'm confused.  
  
Quatra- See? Well, I'm going to take a walk on over to "Arby's" and get some food before I wind up like these three. (Leaves)  
  
Duo- I'm so confused. 


End file.
